19 причин, почему Кэролайн любит Клауса
by schizophreniaa
Summary: Тут всё предельно ясно из названия. Перевод "19 Reasons Why Caroline Loves Klaus" by abbyli.


19. То, как он морщит нос, когда ему не нравится какой-нибудь участок его работы.

Это просто чертовски мило! Он похож на маленького крольчонка!

18. Когда он смеется, это так заразительно.

Всякий раз, когда слышу его смех, у меня появляются слезы на глазах. И я начинаю смеяться вместе с ним. Я просто ничего не могу с собой поделать.

17. Когда он погружен в хорошую книгу, так трудно оторвать его от нее.

Я могу танцевать перед ним голой, и буду проигнорирована, если он читает **«Великий Гэтсби» и не хочет ничего упустить. Он читал****эту книгу, по крайне мере, тысячу раз!**

16. Он не судит по внешности. Он смотрит в душу.

«Красивая. Сильная. Полна света» — его слова, когда он описывал меня. У меня никогда не было кого-то, кто разговаривал со мной подобным образом. Даже чудо-мальчик Мэтт Донован, а он, безусловно, самый милый человек, которого я когда-либо встречала.

15. Его взгляды на мир.

Любовь к искусству, музыке и большим городам. Желание побывать везде и запомнить каждый образ. Несмотря на то, что у него есть вечность, он живет так, как будто умирает.

14. С ним комфортно рядом.

Если не обращать внимания на его статус гибрида, то можно на самом деле понять, как он мудр. И все, что я когда-либо хотела — узнать о всех местах, где он побывал, и увидеть всю красоту, которую видел он.

13. Он никогда не расскажет мне концовку, всякий раз, когда я читаю что-то, что он не любит или смотрю фильм, который он находит отвратительным.

Аргументы, которые он приводит. Он никогда не замолчит о том, как ужасны Сумерки или Академия Вампиров. Я нахожу это раздражающим, но на самом деле это довольно мило. Спорить с ним — это так забавно, потому что он никогда не останавливается. Единственный способ заткнуть его — секс. И в большинстве случаев, даже это не срабатывает!

12. Красота в глазах собеседника.

Не стоит говорить, что он чертовски хорошо выглядит. Ладно, он ГОРЯЧ! На самом деле, это ничего не значило для меня, в самом начале, когда я встретила его, и он попытался соблазнить меня. Мне пришлось копать глубже, чтобы увидеть настоящего его.

11. Его работы

Он имеет много талантов. После того, как я убедила его перестать рисовать меня( глупый), и сосредоточиться на природе чуть больше, я увидела другую его сторону. Некоторые из работ, которые он нарисовал за последние шесть месяцев, были самыми удивительными, которые я когда-либо видела. Будучи с ним, я увидела много искусства.

10. Его страсть.

Я никогда не встречала никого такого же страстного, как он.

9. Мечты.

Он всегда мечтает о том, что завтра будет лучше. Трудно, не влюбиться в это.

8. Любовь к великим классикам.

Он не знает, но я, вообще-то, читала **«Великий Гэтсби» и **«Грозовой Перевал». Подлинники, а не копии! Я купила книги в мягкой обложке в интернете, и влюбилась в них. Но самая любимая — «Таинственный сад». Одна из лучших книг, которые я когда-либо читала. Он никогда не узнает, что действительно изменил мое мнение о чтении.

7. Чувак круто делает некоторые движения!

Несмотря на то, что ему миллион лет, и он был рядом, когда каждый танец был изобретен, он знает, как танцевать подобно обычному нынешнему двадцатилетнему.

6. Он вполне веселый, когда пьяный.

Несколько раз, придя домой, я находила его шатающегося по дому и бормочущего. Он произнес мое имя как «Кларолайн» несколько раз. Насколько странно это? Но очень трудно сохранить серьезное выражение лица, когда он, напившись, сходит с ума. И это будучи гибридом, в возрасте несколько веков. Ну и алкаш!

5. Восхитительный учитель.

Он научил меня многому… всему! И всему только хорошему!

4. Его поразительная любовь к животным.

Ну, собаки и кошки. Диких животных, он ест, как зайцеед Стефан. Однажды я принесла домой котенка, а позже поймала их играющими. Затем он назвал котенка «Зевс» в честь бога. Я до сих пор не поняла, было ли это намеком для меня. Он хочет, чтобы я называла его «бог»? Пфф. Отличная попытка.

3. Его спокойный характер.

Рядом с ним… Я чувствую себя в безопасности.

2. Если однажды Вы влюбитесь в Клауса Майклсона, Вы будете любить его всегда.

Это заняло у меня, почти три года, чтобы признаться. Но после месяцев и месяцев отрицания, криков друзей на меня, и даже криков моей матери-охотницы на вампиров, я признала. Я признала, что безумно была влюблена в Никлауса Майклсона.

Он красивый. Он сильный. Он полон света. Я люблю его.

Надо ли говорить больше?


End file.
